Dance with the Devil
by Fiona Sunshine
Summary: ChadxGabriella. He didn't want to corrupt her, but it almost looked as if she'd already been corrupted. Kinda dark. Twoshot.
1. The Day Of

A/N: This will be in two parts. Enjoy and review!

_When the Devil wants to dance with you, you'd better say never. _

_Because a dance with the Devil could last you forever._

Gabriella Montez liked it there. The Old Campground was what was whispered among students in her high school. It was something majestic, something mysterious. People swirled around there, going into the mysterious green van, smoking pot, roasting marshmallows, hooking up. It was adventurous. It's mystique had no boundaries, and that was all Gabriella wanted right now. The day before, her perfect, ultra-boyfriend Troy Bolton had sweetly told her that one of the reasons he loved her was that no matter what whirlwinds of change life brought, she would always be the exact same. She knew he meant well. But she needed a break from that. From always being the same, from conforming…from being Gabriella Montez, perfect student, voice of an angel, Troy Bolton's girlfriend. She wanted the name Gabriella to be whispered harshly into her ear, she wanted people to see her as some sort of beautiful vision, a fuzzy mirage almost too extraordinary to lay eyes on. She was pretty enough, and she knew that. But she didn't live her life enough. She lived the life of who everyone wanted her to be. This, too, she knew.

So that was why she had asked Chad Danforth, Troy's beloved best friend, to take her here. To the Old Campground, where kids hung out on weekends and _things_ happened. Troy's family was on vacation up north to visit some cousins for the weekend, so the opportunity was perfect. It was exactly what she wanted.

So Chad led her there, in the dusk. People were there, smoking and drinking and telling secrets. Gabriella couldn't keep the smile off her face. She was here! She wasn't the same old, boring girl everyone knew. She was different. And here with someone different, too.

"You know," Chad said uneasily, "you could have asked Troy to take you here. He comes sometimes."

"He does?" Gabriella felt a trace of surprise in her own voice. As far as she knew, Troy had never come here. He was basketball superstud. He didn't have dirty skeletons in his closet. He was…perfection. And suddenly, she was furious. Troy, if he found out, would be furious with Gabriella for coming here- especially for coming here with Chad Danforth. It had elements of danger and sex smoking around it, and it was no place for sweet, innocent Gabriella Montez to be. But _he_ came here? And he never even told her?

Chad nodded and looked into the fire. "He never told you that?" He stretched and put his arm around her. It almost made her giggle- it was such a cliché move. But he didn't mean it like that. He was Troy's best friend, and he simply needed a change of position. Arm position, that is.

"No." Gabriella stared directly at him. Chad was cute, when you got right down to it. He had chocolate brown skin and a few freckles across his nose. His afro was what most appealed to her- it was so different from Troy's chic boycut, light brown and straight. She wanted to run her fingers through it. _Snap out of it¸_ she ordered herself. _You love Troy_. Perhaps, but she lusted for Chad. She couldn't even deny herself that.

Chad turned towards her, and looked surprised when they made eye contact. But his eyes were just as gorgeous as the rest of him- deep brown and sleepy looking.

"Yo, Danforth." Chad looked up and saw a giggly looking boy handing him a bong. The boy was tall and had short black hair. He was thin, and his long limbs reminded Gabriella of Shaggy from Scooby Doo. "Want some?"

"Thanks, dude," Chad replied. He took the aqua colored bong and inhaled quickly, before holding his breath and letting a small trail of smoke out. He looked a little fazed over as he turned back towards Gabriella. "Want some?"

Did she? In all honesty, no. But for a fleeting moment, she pictured Troy in Chad's shoes. Taking bong hits. He had a whole other life, one she knew nothing about. Did he think she wasn't mature enough to handle it? Or just not good enough? She wanted to prove him wrong. She wanted to show the world that Gabriella Montez wasn't an angel, that she had edge and layers. She nodded, and added, in a slightly seductive tone, "You have to teach me, though."

Chad leaned in, his face only inches away from hers. "Good girl gone bad," he chuckled. "I like it." They made eye contact once again before Gabriella ripped her eyes away. She was toying with a dangerous thing. Something she didn't want, but desired strongly, all at the same time.

Chad held the bong up to her lips. "Inhale, real quick like you're scared," he ordered her, and she did. "Now hold your breath," he whispered, which she also did, before finally letting the smoke come up in a cough. The world gradually became blurrier with each hit she took, as if someone was turning her senses off with a dimmer switch.

"What's in the van?" she murmured. Couples kept going in and coming out, holding hands and grinning. Was it some sort of shag van?

Chad stood up, a serious expression on his face. "Want to find out?" He held his hand out to her. An invitation. An invitation to the dark side, to dance with the devil. He knew he was crossing the line, with this. She did too. But she looked up at him, and felt her lower stomach pound in excitement.

She wanted this.

So she reached out her hand and took his, following him to the mysterious green van. Inside was a fluffy white carpet, a few candles, and a chair.

"What is this?" she whispered. She was still high, and she couldn't tell if Chad was too.

"It's where…you can give me some. If you want." He slid into the chair and looked sleepy.

"Give you some?" The van seemed brighter than everything else. She couldn't see very well.

Chad unzipped his pants, before Gabriella Montez knew what was happening. "You know what a blowjob is, right?"

She wasn't confused anymore, that was for sure. "You want me to…give you head?"

"You don't have to," he assured her softly. "It's just what the van is for."

She felt trapped. She couldn't leave, without doing this. She'd just be confirming everyone' s suspicions. Gabriella Montez was so pure, so innocent, so angelic. She'd never give boys head in the green van at the Old Campground. She'd never dream of smoking pot. She was Troy Bolton's girlfriend and she was perfect.

If only they knew.

But did she want to?

Chad's dick was obviously hard, there was a thick erection in his boxers. She got down on her knees and made eye contact with Chad. Her eyes weren't nervous anymore. They were confident and sexy.

But Chad bit his lip. He was stoned, but he could stop this. "Troy…" he said meekly.

"Troy doesn't tell me everything about his life," Gabriella announced coolly. "Why should I feel the need to tell him anything about mine?"

Chad knew he was making a mistake. It was like watching himself murder someone, in slow motion. He didn't want to corrupt Gabriella Montez, but she almost seemed already corrupted. Like how animals that were once lovable and playful are kept in cages, and come out rabid beasts. Gabriella needed this, and she wasn't leaving without this. He was going to feel like a piece of shit, and unless there was a miracle the size of Noah's Ark, his friendship with Troy was going to be over.

But he couldn't stop. So he nodded, and Gabriella pulled down his boxers.

And at the end of it, they left, hand in hand, a sleepy, stoned grin on Gabriella's face, and a worried, pig-to-the-slaughter-house expression on Chad's.

To be continued…


	2. The Day After

A/N: HA. Does anyone else think it's really funny that the naked Vanessa Anne Hudgens pictures emerged after I wrote this story? It's short, I'm aware.

People knew, and they were staring.

Gabriella couldn't walk more than a few feet without new whispers. New glares. She didn't know how they knew, but they did. She wasn't being paranoid, she knew they thought she was a slut. She hid her face with her hair all day. What had she been _thinking?_ She hadn't even seen Troy yet, but there was no way in hell he didn't know what had happened in the van. She had ruined the greatest thing that had ever happened to her.

Chad, however, was getting high fived and congratulated. But he felt like a piece of shit. And he was one. He realized this after he was slammed in a locker following pre calc.

"How _could_ you?"

People were gathering around, and the anger from Troy's eyes was leaping off own face and burning Chad's. His knuckles turned white as he held him there, _this_ close to punching him in the face and knocking him out cold.

"I thought we were brothers, man. That was my girlfriend. How could you _do_ that to her? And to me?"

Chad looked away. "I'm sorry, man," he mumbled. He knew that wouldn't cover it. But it was all he could do.

"Fuck you. And you're lame apologies. You took something that was beautiful and pure and you _ruined_ it. Everyone's going around talking about what a whore she is. And you know what's the worst part of the whole thing? They're right."

There was a small gasp behind Troy, and he swirled around furiously to see Gabriella. Her eyes were brimming with tears and she ducked her head.

"Sorry," he spat sarcastically. "That's what they call people these days who cheat on their boyfriends." He turned back to Chad, his ex-best friend, and gave him one more hard shove into the locker.

"When I see you in the halls, don't look at me. When I see you in class, don't talk to me. When I see you at practice don't pass the ball to me because you are _dead_ to me." He turned to Gabriella, his eyes still filled with hate. "And that goes for both of you."

With that, he turned and left, his basketball groupies following him. The guys that had been whistling at Chad in the hallways and congratulating him now shook their heads at him, all fatherly like. They acted all disappointed in him, like he had done them wrong instead of Troy. Chad slid down so he was sitting on the floor and buried his face in his hands. But when he looked up, he saw Gabriella was now sitting next to him.

"One night," she whispered, "can change your entire life."

Chad nodded grimly. He couldn't have said it better himself.


End file.
